Microscope slides are typically sold, for example, in lots of one-half gross packed together in a box. Frequently two slides will adhere together so tightly that they cannot be separated resulting in their being thrown away. The frequency of this occurrence is sufficient to cause substantial waste. This problem appears to be due to the fact that where two parallel clean surfaces are pressed together, all air is evacuated and the friction is extremely high. The problem appears to be accentuated if humid conditions provide a small amount of moisture between the microscope slides. Moisture is often supplied to slides from a user having moist hands. Further, the problem is accentuated by the passage of time so that manufacturers ship microscope slides as soon as they are manufactured and users make a special effort to use them as quickly as possible.
This invention solves the problem by providing a packet of separated microscope slides which can be shipped and stored for long periods of time without fear of adjacent slides becoming inseparable.